What Dreams are Made Of
by AngolMoaChan
Summary: After the Village Hidden in the Moonlight’s most illustrious clan is destroyed from the inside out, it’s last surviving member escapes to Konoha…NaruHina, SasuSaku, maybe more


What Dreams are Made Of

By AngolMoaChan

_Summary- After the Village Hidden in the Moonlight's most illustrious clan is destroyed from the inside out, it's last surviving member escapes to Konoha…NaruHina, SasuSaku, maybe more_

--

_Huff…huff…_

A young girl, maybe seven years old, was crouched against a broad wall, her small hands thrown in front of her body as protection from the advancing menace. The boy in front of her took a few easy steps, the bloodied glint of a sword visible against the shafts of crystalline moonlight, "Come to your older brother, baby sister. I promise I will make it quick."

"N…n…niisan…" the girl quivered, frantically trying to back up more. She felt the wall against her palm and whimpered softly. Something was arising: she felt oddly powerful as the fight-or-flight response grew to an overwhelming chorus, "…N…no…"

"Come now, Kumori-chan. You can join kaa-san and otou-san in death if you just _come here._"

"…No." Kumori stood up slowly, her arms swaying and her head down like a broken doll. She took a single step forward and the boy moved back involuntarily, "…I won't, Byakko-niisan! I won't!"

Kumori looked up and Byakko's eyes widened in horror. Her normally pale blue eyes had turned deep yellow, and the black swirl lines around her right eye grew across her face, "I won't!"

Byakko cursed under his breath and sheathed the sword. Then, with a quick flash of his pale hands, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'_**Go.'**_ A feminine purr sounded in her ears, '**_Kill them all.'_**

With a ferocious roar, the girl bounded off into the village on all fours.

**OOOooooOOO**

Naruto was snoring softly, his arms wrapped around his wife's small waist. A crack of thunder bolted across the gray sky and he jolted awake, blue eyes wide, "…What was that?"

"Nn….something wrong, Naruto-kun?" the girl next to him sat up and rubbed her pale eyes sleepily.

"No, Hinata-chan…" he trailed off, looking towards the window, "I could have sworn I heard someone nearby…"

"Are you going to go check it out?" Hinata asked, looking at her husband of two years questioningly, "It might be important…"

"Meh, you're probably right, Hina-chan." Naruto yawned and flopped back onto his pillow, "…But I really don't want to deal with it right now…"

"Neglecting your duties as Hokage, Naruto-kun?" she asked, giggling, "And you worked so hard to get to this position!"

Naruto was about to give some sort of a witty reply--well, not really--when he was cut off by a loud bang. He leapt out of the bed, grabbing his headband and racing towards the doorway. Hinata followed curiously, swiping a kunai from a nearby dresser. Naruto approached the door and saw it had slid wide open, and a girl lay in the doorway, soaking wet and covered in blood. He leaned forward and was suddenly hit by a dizzying amount of chakra. Naruto fell back on his knees and stared at the girl in horror, "Hinata-chan…"

"What? What is it? Is she okay?"

His voice lowered to a hoarse whisper, "…She's a jinchuuriki."

--

Kumori felt a warm darkness about her as she hazily opened her eyes. Standing over her was a man with the brightest yellow hair she had ever seen and a pretty girl with white eyes. With a soft squeak, she backed up and felt something soft underneath her. Kumori looked down and noticed she was lying on a bed, wearing a pair of clean, unripped clothes and was no longer covered in blood. Slowly, she lowered her hands and stared at these two strange people, her pale blue eyes wide as saucer plates.

The man sat down on the bed near her and gave a cheerful grin, "Hey! She's finally awake! We were pretty sure you were dead!"

Kumori blinked twice, still staring. She wasn't quite sure what to think of this strange man yet. He seemed nice enough…but then again, so did her older brother. Suddenly, the woman moved and sat next to the man. She looked at Kumori sympathetically, "Are you okay, little one?"

She opened her mouth to speak: but suddenly, flashes of the villagers she had just murdered danced across her vision.

Needless to say, not a word came out of her mouth.

The man began to say something, but the woman touched his forearm softly, stopping him, "My name is Hinata Uzumaki. This is my husband, Naruto. It's nice to meet you."

She nodded and closed her mouth. There was something about this woman…she seemed to understand what was wrong. Suddenly, Hinata got up and disappeared from the room. She came back in carrying a small tablet and a brush pen. Hinata handed the tools to Kumori and asked, "What's your name?"

"**Ku…mo…ri…**" she spelled out carefully, and then showed to them. Hinata smiled, "Kumori? That's a very pretty name. Where are you from?"

"**The village hidden in the Moonlight"**

Hinata shared an uneasy glance with Naruto. The blonde spoke up immediately, "Hey…Kumori-chan…" Kumori turned her head in acknowledgement and he continued speaking, "I…I think I know how you feel. You're a jinchuuriki, correct?" She nodded, biting her lip to keep from crying. Naruto moved to her eye level and carefully made a hand sign. He pulled up his shirt and Kumori let out a tiny gasp as the sealing mark revealed itself, "…You were alone in your old village, right? Nobody seemed to care about you? I can imagine how hellish that was, trust me. Eventually though, someone must have come to like you, someone must have come to care. I think I know why you can't speak, Kumori-chan…"

"_Hey, little Kumo-chan! Let's go play!"_

"_Come on Kumo-neechan!"_

"…that person must have betrayed you."

"_I'll make this quick."_

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and began to drip down her cheeks: she leapt at Naruto and hugged him as tight as she could, nodding into his jacket. Naruto smiled, satisfied, as the little girl cried and cried. He put a hand on her head, "I promise that won't ever happen again."

--

Two days had past since Kumori arrived on the Uzumaki doorstep, and she was already learning some interesting things about him. Number one- he was the Hokage, the most powerful ninja in his village. Number two- he loved ramen more than life itself, and number three, most important of them all; he was a jinchuuriki, but he had lots of friends.

So naturally, Kumori clung to him like a burr. Whenever Naruto would leave to buy something at the market or pick up a cup of ramen, she was always behind him, just a few paces away. Hinata thought this was adorable, and she often teased Naruto about it, causing him to blush and mutter, "We're both jinchuuriki, but that doesn't make us related…"

She also found she was close with Hinata. The two of them could often be found in the sunny kitchen of the Uzumaki household, making all sorts of candies and sweets, with Hinata's gentle hands guiding her more shaky ones carefully.

They had fallen into a routine now: of course, that would all have to change when Naruto would have to go back to his office starting on Monday.

--

**:D Yay for me for starting a Naruto chapter fic! (so proud of self)**

**Okay, I have a lot to say…better make some space. **

**Gomen, AikoInuzuka. You know why, (cough)**totallystoleKumoriandByakkofromourroleplay** (cough)**

**Kumori might remind you all a lot of Kisa from Fruits Basket. I did loosely base Kumori-chan after her, so there will be some base similarities.**

**This story will mostly be action, but injected with lots of fluff and comedy. Promise. :)**

**Japanese-**

_Otou-san-father_

_Kaa-san- _mother

_Jinchuuriki-demon_ possessed. This category includes and once included Naruto and Gaara, respectively.

**I listened to "Aura" from .hack//sign and "Lillium" from Elfen Lied while I was writing the first part. I highly recommend listening to one of them while you read: it really sets the tone. **

**Oku no ai, AMC**


End file.
